C'est comme ça que je l'aime !
by MadameMoe
Summary: "Leurs disputes étaient légendaires. Certains pariaient même dessus." L'histoire de lycéens et de leurs problèmes avec un note d'humour. Couple : Yu x Allen. Attention : Yaoi et Rating M (à partir du chapitre 2)
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** C'est comme ça que je l'aime !

**Auteur:** MadameMoe

**Couple:** Kanda Yu x Allen Walker et Lavi x Lenalee (Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je les ai mis ensemble)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent Katsura Hoshino.

**Petit commentaire : **J'avais déjà publié le début de cette fan fiction sur un autre site il y a longtemps. J'ai décidé de l'améliorer et de la publier une nouvelle fois.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 : Le soleil et la glace**

Le réveil d'Allen sonna.

Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre avant de se retourner, sentant un vide dans le lit comme si une chaleur présente dans la nuit avait disparu. Allen grogna lorsque les rayons du soleil traversèrent la fenêtre de sa chambre. Pas vraiment envie de se lever. Il était encore fatigué de la veille. Allen Walker était un jeune lycéen en troisième année dont la particularité physique était d'avoir les cheveux blancs, ainsi d'une cicatrice sur son œil gauche et un bras atrophié du même côté. Ses yeux étaient gris orage. Il était toujours gentil, généreux et poli, s'inquiétant pour ses amis et les faisant passer en premier mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir du mal le matin. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se résigna à se lever et à mettre son uniforme : un pantalon noir, un chemise blanche, un gilet beige et une cravate rouge, rien de plus simple. Après un brin de toilette, il descendit pour son petit déjeuner étrangement déjà préparé et plutôt gargantuesque. Puis il finit par se mettre en route pour le lycée. Sur le chemin, il entendit son nom crié derrière lui.

-ALLEN ! Hurla une voix qu'il connaissait.

C'était la jeune Lenalee Lee, une amie et une camarade de classe mais également la sœur du principal : le célèbre Komui Lee qui était accessoirement atteint d'un syndrome de surprotection sur sa sœur. Un véritable Sister Complex. La jeune fille avait un carré brun, ses yeux étaient marron et elle portait une jupe noire, une chemise blanche, un gilet beige et un ruban rouge ainsi que des chaussettes montantes noires mettant son corps de jeune femme en avant au plus grand malheur de son frère.

-Bonjour Lenalee ! Fit Allen souriant.

Ils reprirent leur chemin et discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à qu'ils soient interpellés par un lycéen aux cheveux roux devant le lycée. Son nom était Lavi, il portait un bandeau sur la tête et son uniforme : un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Son unique œil gauche était vert. Lavi était quelqu'un de joyeux et optimiste. Il était accompagné d'un autre lycéen aux longs cheveux bruns attachées en queue de cheval. Ses yeux étaient noir onyx. Il portait également son uniforme : un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge. Il se prénommait Kanda Yu. Il était froid, agressif, méprisant et complètement, absolument, entièrement, royalement et totalement asocial. (D'après 99,99998% des habitants de la ville). Ils étaient un groupe d'ami inséparable malgré le caractère de certain. Le deuxième trimestre et les examens se rapprochaient à grand pas mais pour l'instant, ils préféraient s'amuser et profiter de cette dernière année.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la salle de classe juste avant le cours de maths, Lavi qui draguait quelques filles se souvenu de ce que lui avait dit son Panda de grand-pére hier soir. Il se détourna sans vraiment de regret de ses camarades de classe pour se diriger vers ses trois amis.

-Dit vous allez faire quoi, ce soir ? Demanda Lavi, joyeux.

-Comment ça ? Questionna Allen assit à sa table qui ne comprenait pas.

-Ah, oui ! Mon frère m'en a parlée. Tous les professeurs seront en réunion après les cours donc il n'y aura pas les activités de club. Dit Lenalee, à côté.

-Vraiment et tu vas faire quoi ? Fit Allen, pas vraiment heureux de ne pas aller à son club.

-C'est ce que je viens de demander ! Grogna Lavi complètement ignoré.

-Je vais aller en ville avec Miranda, Road et Fô. Répondit Lenalee. Et vous ?

-Je dois aider mon panda de grand père à la bibliothèque. Bafouilla Lavi ayant de mauvais souvenirs des coups de pieds magistraux de son _adorable_ grand père.

-Je ne sais pas encore…Et toi Kanda ? Fit Allen amicalement.

-Ça ne te regarde pas moyashi ! fit Kanda du ton le plus _chaleureux_ qu'il puisse.

-C'est Allen et je pose juste la question, pas la peine d'être si _agréable,_ mon cher Bakanda! répondit Allen sarcastique.

-Tu compte me souler dès le matin, demi-portion ?

-Je te ferais dire que c'est toi qui as commencé, grincheux !

-C'est toi qui demande des choses qui ne te regardes pas, crétin de moyashi !

-Abruti !

-Avorton !

-Asocial !

Lenalee et Lavi restèrent en retrait pour non seulement éviter tous coups de poing potentiels mais aussi pour écouter la discorde riche en vocabulaire. Et voilà, Allen et Kanda étaient partis pour une énième dispute qui finit généralement en baston. Mais cette fois-ci leur prof les sauva si on peut dire car elle venait d'arriver et leur demandait déjà de s'asseoir.

Le cours commença difficilement car Cloud-sensei eut_ l'obligation _de réprimander Lavi parce qu'il avait crié « Strike » lorsqu'elle s'était baissée pour ramasser son stylo. Ce dernier pour échapper à une punition commença à sortir des blagues. L'effet fut inverse. Résultat : 3 heures de colle. Et le cours avait commençait depuis même pas 10 minutes.

-Kanda, peux-tu venir corriger l'exercice, s'il te plait ?

Tout le monde dans un même mouvement se tourna vers l'intéressé (pas si intéressé), il faut dire qu'il avait une sacrée réputation. Qu'il n'avait pas usurpé malheureusement. Lors de ses deux premières années de lycée, tous les élèves s'écartaient dans les couloirs sur son passage. Il faut dire qu'avec sa froideur, son caractère de chien et son regard noir, les autres évitaient de lui adressait la parole, sauf Lenalee car elle savait que Kanda ne ferait pas de mal à la sœur du principal, c'était signé son arrêt de mort et Lavi car il …était sûrement trop stupide pour se soucier de sa propre vie car les seuls qui avait eu assez de courage pour faire le premier pas vers Kanda, avait fini à l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs, Lavi y séjournait souvent.

Tous les éleves le voiyait comme le diable en personne mais leur regard avaient changé depuis l'arrivée d'un nouvelle élève cette année : Allen Walker. Son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçu. Dès le premier jour, il se disputa avec Kanda et le lendemain, il se bagarra avec. Leurs disputes étaient légendaires. Certains pariaient même dessus. Les élèves pensaient désormais que le célèbre Kanda n'était peut-être pas si glacial que ça, même s'ils ne se risquaient pas à aller lui faire un brin de causette. Bref, il avait une réputation et elle était fondée.

-Dans vos rêves, blonde peroxydée. Vous ne pourrais pas le corriger vous-même votre foutu d'exercice.

C'était grandiose, le silence qui régné était solennel. Tous étaient stupéfaits. La réaction était démesurée même pour Kanda. Certains méditèrent sur l'humeur désastreuse du brun alors qu'Allen se levait en colére.

-Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ce matin ou quoi ! Tu n'as pas à insulter le professeur comme ça. Bakanda ! Finit par dire Allen.

-Nan mais de quoi tu te mêles ! Moyashi !

-C'est Allen et je défends une pauvre prof attaquait par un iceberg de mauvais poil !

-Garde ton coté « chevalier servant » pour toi et fait pas chier ! Avorton !

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'avorton ? Misanthrope !

Kanda allait répondre lorsqu'il fut stoppé par « MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER, BANDE D'IDIOT ! », clairement dit par Lenalee ou plutôt par Lenalee, furax.

Le silence s'installa immédiatement de nouveau. Quelques minutes plus tard, le cours repris tranquillement et personnes n'osèrent parler jusqu'à la sonnerie, à part bien sûr Cloud-sensei qui corrigea enfin de compte son exercice toute seul.

En bref, le cours de maths se déroula sans incident si on met bien sûr de côté les blagues stupides de Lavi, le refus de Kanda d'aller corriger l'exercice accompagné d'un surnom _plaisant_ pour Cloud-sensei, la riposte d'Allen pour défendre la prof et surtout les hurlements de Lenalee pour stopper la futur dispute entre Kanda et Allen déjà bien commencée ainsi que l'énervement grandissant de Melle Cloud pour ces microbes exaspérants.

Et l'heure du midi arriva. Ils se dirigèrent vers cantine où régnait le grand cuisinier Jerry. Là –bas, ils rencontrèrent Link, un autre ami. Il était blond, les cheveux en natte tressés sur sa nuque. Il semblait sérieux peut-être trop. Il portait son uniforme de la façon la plus correcte qui soit.

Le repas commença et chacun était particulier. Allen avait un très grand appétit et mangeait pour vingt. D'ailleurs, il ne se soucier pas vraiment de ce qui se passer à côté de lui. Kanda dégustait ses sobas tout en regardant allen. Il adorait se disputer avec lui mais il aimait également les moments de calme ensemble. Son attention s'arrêta sur Link trop occupé à dévorer des yeux Allen pour s'en rendre compte. Alors comme ça, doubles verrues, nom donnait par Lavi, était attiré par Allen. Un fait dont Kanda se doutait depuis longtemps. En faite, c'était Lavi qui lui en avait parlé. Lavi qui en mode multifonctions, mangeait, racontait des blagues, écrivait sur un morceau de papier et regardait la belle Lenalee. Pas très discret le rouquin. Lenalee, elle mangeait et bavardait gentiment. Essayant de ne pas penser à son problème. De toute façon, elle en discutera avec ses _amies_ tout à l'heure. La fin du repas était proche lorsque tous furent interrompis par le roux.

-Arrg ! Cria Lavi n'arrivant pas à faire sa composition qu'il griffonnait sur un bout de papier.

-C'est quoi ?demanda gentiment Lenalee.

-La compo à rendre tout à l'heure !

-Hein !? Et tu faire ça maintenant ? Tu aurais dû t'y prendre avant ! Fit Allen stoppant son repas devant l'atroce révélation.

-Tss, Baka ! commenta simplement Kanda.

-Je sais ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les compos, ça existe ?! Cria Lavi en pleurnichant.

-C'est comme si tu demandé pourquoi un incapable comme Komui est principal. Il n'y a pas de réponse. Fit Link.

-Ça c'est facile ! C'est le dirlo qui l'a engagé. Expliqua naïvement Allen.

-Le dirlo est aussi barge que Komui, Moyashi. Y a qu'à voir les profs qu'il engage !

Tout le monde rigola, même Kanda osa un sourire. Allen qui d'habitude s'embrassé comme de la poudre à canon lorsque son surnom était prononcé, ne dit rien et rigola comme tout le monde, le fou rire général enfin pas si général. Link ne trouvait pas cela marrant. Il trouvait les dires du brun déplacés. Premièrement, il avait une nouvelle fois insulté Allen, son ami. Deuxièmement, il avait également insultait son modèle, le directeur Luberier.

-Kanda, je ne te permets pas de te moquer du Directeur Luberier ! Avertit Link, les sourcils baissés.

-Hum ?

-Monsieur le directeur Luberier est quelqu'un d'admirable. Affirma Link.

-Ah, ouais ?! Moi je ne le vois pas comme ça ! Et tu n'as rien à me permet, double verrue !

-C'est inacceptable !

Kanda et Link commencèrent à se disputer sur la supposée perfection du directeur.

-Ah, quand ce n'est pas avec Allen, c'est avec Link ! fit Lenalee désespérée.

-Ouais et ça prouve que ce n'est pas de moi que vient le problème ! Expliqua Allen entre deux bouchés.

Lenalee sourit. Ses amis se chamaillaient souvent, se bagarraient parfois mais jamais elle ne s'ennuyait avec eux.

-Oh ! Fit Lavi.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ? Demanda Lenalee tirée de ses pensées.

-Tu es vraiment mignonne quand tu souris ! Annonça-t-il en passant un de ses bras sur les épaules de Lenalee, _amicalement_.

-Merci !

Un bruit sourd et monstrueux se fit entendre. Tous savaient ce que c'était et tous eurent la même pensée :

« Adieu Lavi. »

Komulin : Créature mécanique ultra dangereuse contrôlée par le principal Komui lors qu'elle n'était pas justement incontrôlable.

Dès que Lavi la vit, il fit sa prière et hurla de toutes ses forces tout en se cachant derrière Lenalee.

-Je vous en prie, ne me tuez pas ! Cria Lavi en pleurant.

-Mais je ne vais pas te tuer…Fit le principal dans un moment de clémence debout sur l'épaule présumée de Komulin.

-Vraiment ? Murmura Lavi pensant à un miracle.

-Je vais te torturer !

Le cri de désespoir de Lavi résonna jusqu'à Londres. Celui-ci voyait presque la grande faucheuse habillait de noir. Mais un ange (à ses yeux) le sauva la peine capitale.

-S'il te plait grand frère, calme-toi.

-Mais ma douce Lenalee, il est interdit de te prendre dans les bras. C'est dans le règlement de l'école ! Et quiconque désobéit au règlement est puni.

-Quoi !? Il a été jusqu'à mettre ça dans le règlement, mais il est complètement timbré. Affirma Lavi.

-Oui, son comportement n'a strictement rien à voir avec celui du directeur Luberier. Expliqua Link à l'intention de Kanda.

-Tss !

-Grand frère, s'il te plait. C'était amical. Fit la seule fille du groupe.

-…

-Grand frère !

-Bon très bien mais fait attention à toi Lavi ! Menaça une dernière fois Komui avant de partir avec sa machine on ne sait où.

-Snif, snif…oui, Monsieur.

-Oh ! Prononça Allen qui venait de finir de manger en entendant la sonnerie.

-Euh Lavi tu n'avais rien à faire durant la pause ? Demanda Lenalee en regardant Lavi qui remerciait le Ciel de l'avoir sauvé.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Ta compo, Baka ! Fit Kanda.

-AAAHHH ! MA COMPO, JE SUIS FICHU !

Lavi était effectivement en mauvaise posture car sa composition était pour le cours suivant : Histoire avec Bookman-sensei et accessoirement son grand-père. La sonnerie retentie une nouvelle fois annonçant le début des cours, enfin pour Lavi le début de sa mort alors qu'il venait à peine d'y échapper.

-Je ramasse vos compositions sur l'histoire politique du Lesotho depuis 1966. Fit le vieux panda.

-Je vais mourir ! Pensa Lavi.

-Lavi, où est ta composition ?

-Euh… Essaya de dire Lavi mais son grand-père ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-PANDA KICK !

Bookman-sensei, Maitre Kung-Fu, frappa Lavi avec l'un de ses légendaires Panda kick. Etrangement personnes n'avaient pitiés, bien fait pour lui. Le reste du cours se déroula sans incident. Personnes ne se risquaient à un panda kick, sauf Kanda, les jours où il est en pleine forme.

La fin du cours arriva vite. Lenalee les salua rapidement, ne voulant pas être en retard pour son rendez-vous avec ses amies, surtout qu'elle devrait leur parler de son _problème_. Lavi dû suivre son grand-père qui avait attrapé son oreille. Kanda, lui s'était éclipsé distraitement laissant seul, Allen et ses pensées. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne pouvait pas aller à son club de musique comme le professeur de musique, Cross-sensei était en réunion donc absent, même si il ne venait pas souvent lorsqu'il devait venir habituellement. D'ailleurs, il n'était peut-être même pas à la réunion.

Cross-sensei était le seul prof à dire que les seules choses qui comptent dans ce monde sont l'alcool, les cigarettes et les femmes, le seul également à sécher ses propres cours. On ne pouvait même pas le qualifier de prof.

Allen commença à se rappeler la discussion de ce matin. Lenalee était avec ses amies. Lavi était avec son grand-père. Et Kanda ? Enfin de compte, il n'avait pas répondu à la question. Où pouvait bien aller Kanda lors de son temps libre ?

Facile. Allen partit le sourire aux lèvres.

Kanda savait que personnes ne viendraient au club, qu'il serait seul, que lui et le silence. En gros, personnes pour le déranger dans son entraînement de kendo. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant de voir une tête blanche dépassait de la porte du dojo cherchant quelqu'un : lui.

-Ah, j'étais sûr que tu étais là. Fit Allen avec le sourire en entrant dans le dojo.

-Qu'est que tu veux, Moyashi ? Demanda Kanda habillé en tenu de kendo et n'arrêtant pas pour autant ses mouvements avec son shinai.

-Dit tu pourrais être plus aimable ! S'emporta légèrement Allen en gonflant les joues et en fronçant les sourcils.

Kanda se stoppa et soupira, de tout façon, c'était mieux de passer son temps libre avec le Moyashi. Allen après avoir posé son sac, s'approcha de Kanda.

-Merci pour ce matin. Le petit déjeuner était génial. Chuchota-t-il avec un sourire amoureux.

-De rien.

Kanda attrapa avec sa main libre la taille du jeune homme pour le rapprocher de lui. Le jeune homme en question passa ses bras autour du cou du brun approchant ses lèvres de celle-ci.

-Tu veux venir à la maison, aujourd'hui ?

-Je reste dormir aussi. Répondit Kanda en scellant leur baiser, tendrement.

-Ok. Par compte, je te préviens, pas de sobas. Rigola le plus petit des deux après s'être à peine reculé.

-C'est bon. Je m'en passerai ce soir.

Allen et Kanda sortait ensemble depuis deux mois environs. Au lycée, ils se comportaient comme d'habitude, ami rien de plus. De ce fait, personnes n'étaient au courant. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord là-dessus : ne rien dire à personne.

-Bon, on y va ! S'exclama Allen en se reculant pour attraper son sac.

-Je me change et j'arrive.

Allen sourit en voyant son petit ami s'approcher pour réclamer un autre baiser qui fut chaste jusqu'à qu'il soit pris en mains par Kanda. Attirant Allen à lui par la taille, il lui demanda l'accès qui lui fut accordé. Le baiser fut plus intense, plus sensuel. Leur langue se caressaient et s'amusaient aux fond de leur bouche. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

Allen se noyait dans ses yeux onyx cherchant le passage au cœur de Kanda. C'était difficile car pendant des années Kanda c'était construit un mur de glace entre lui et le reste. Alors Allen était attentif au moindre geste, parole, signe de son amant. Car le plus petit détail lui permettait de comprendre Kanda, ses émotions, ses réactions. Et ainsi de rentrer dans son cœur.

Kanda observait ce visage balafré et pourtant si beau, ce regard orageux et pourtant si tendre, ce sourire auquel il développait une addiction. Personnes n'avaient jamais brisés son mur de glace. Il le pensait indestructible. Allen n'avait pas essayé de le détruire. Il était un soleil qui brillait et éclairait ce mur. Un soleil ardent, puissant, fabuleux. Et tout le monde le sait : la glace fond au soleil.

**Fin du chapitre 1.**

J'espère que cela vous plait. Le chapitre 2 arrivera la semaine prochaine le Mercredi. Merci d'avoir lu mon travail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** C'est comme ça que je l'aime !

**Auteur:** MadameMoe

**Couple:** Kanda x Allen

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent Katsura Hoshino.

**Commentaire : **La suite de " C'est comme ça que je l'aime ! ". Même si j'ai retravaillé la fiction et la trouve un peu niais. J'espère quand même qu'elle vous plaira.

**Lovely-tease :** Merci pour ton commentaire. J'ai été lire tes histoires et j'ai adoré. Particulièrement "Divine tentation".

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2 : L'euphorie et l'incompréhension**

Notre couple préféré était installé dans la cuisine, pour…préparer un gâteau. En fait, ils avaient commandé des pizzas mais Allen voulait un désert spécial, autrement dit un gateau au chocolat. Cependant, ils avaient quelques difficultés pour la préparation.

-MAIS PAS COMME ÇA, YU ! Cria Allen à côté de la table où se trouvait Kanda.

-QUOI ENCORE ?! Hurla celui-ci, sa main gauche tenant un saladier et sa main droite tenant un petit sac de farine.

-Il faut respecter les quantités !

Le kendoka reposa avec délicatesse le saladier et pris le doseur. Mais son énervement le fessait trembler et il en renversa sur la table, détruisant à néant son reste de patience.

-Fait chier ! Rappelle-moi pourquoi on fait un gâteau. Dit-il en regardant son petit-ami.

-Parce que j'en ai envie. Répondit Allen en prenant le livre de recette.

-On aurait mieux fait de se contenter de sobas. Affirma le brun en mélangent le début de ingrédients après avoir mesuré son ingrédient.

-Pas de sobas ce soir, c'est ce que l'on avait dit. Et le gâteau, c'est juste un bonus. Fit remarquer le blandinet en commençant à lire la recette.

-On se casserait moins la tête !

-AAAAAAH ! Hurla Allen après avoir lu la recette.

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu t'es trompé tout à l'heure, tu as mis la farine au lieu du sucre !

-On s'en fout ! Je mettrai le sucre après. Cria le jeune homme brun, énervé.

-Yu, il faut également respecter l'ordre dans lequel on met les ingrédients. Expliqua Allen, désespéré.

-Ils vont tous dans le saladier à la fin, non ? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment poser la question.

-oui, mais…

Allen s'arrêta tout seul pour soupirer. Difficile de convaincre cette tête de mule.

-Tu n'as pas dû manger beaucoup de gâteau toi.

-…

…

Bref après mille et une péripéties, le gâteau à peu près correctement préparer était dans le four et notre couple à peu près toujours opérationnel était assis par terre adossés contre un meuble.

Kanda regardais le four en face de lui d'un air désespéré. Il portait un simple t-shirt noir et un jean bleu foncé contrairement à Allen qui lui portait une chemise blanche et un jean bleu clair.

- On ne fera plus jamais de gâteau !

-Si tu savais lire une recette, aussi. Répondit Allen, blasé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens dire, Moyashi ? Menaça le kendoka en lui lançant un regard noir.

-J'ai dit que tu ne savais pas lire !

-Répète un peu pour voir, Avor- (Ting, Ting, Ting, …)

Le four sonna au plus mauvais moment ou meilleur selon les personnes car il arrêta la dispute entre les deux jeunes hommes mais il s'attira les foudres de Kanda.

Après avoir empêché son petit-ami de détruire son four, Allen avait réceptionné les pizzas et avait découpé le gâteau qui en fin de compte était délicieux malgré sa dure préparation.

Ils avaient fini leur soirée dans la chambre d'Allen : une pièce simple où il y avait le lit aux draps bleus dans un coin, le bureau en face, une armoire à côté de celui-ci et des étagères remplis de livre à l'opposé.

Kanda prenait sa douche pendant qu'Allen finissait ses devoirs. D'ailleurs, le musicien se demandait quand il les fessait ses devoirs, Kanda ?

…

Encore un mystère. Sur lequel Allen ne se penchant pas trop, il avait des équations à finir. Très concentré, il remarqua à peine l'entrée du jeune homme brun.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda-t-il en sortant de la salle de bain accolée à la chambre.

-Je fais l'exo de maths. Répondit Allen sans le regardait. Et toi ?

-Rien. Fit Kanda en asseyant sur le lit.

Allen ne répondit pas visiblement trop concentré sur son exercice. Ce qui agaça royalement celui qui n'attendait son attention. Le Moyashi se permettait de l'ignorer, inconsciemment certes mais de l'ignorer quand même.

-Oy, viens là Moyashi.

Allen réagit instinctivement dès que son surnom stupide fut prononcé. Cependant, se rendant compte de ce que Kanda lui demandait (ordonnait ?), il se calma aussitôt et s'exécuta.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna Allen en se rapprochant.

Avant même que Allen comprenne quelque chose, Kanda l'avait attrapé par le poignet et jeté _gentiment_ sur le lit. Celui-ci se positionna au-dessus d'Allen. La signification de ce geste ne pouvait pas être plus claire et Allen l'approuvait.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement mais intensément. Un long baiser comme pour marque le commencement de ce qui l'allait suivre. Dans cette embrassade, leur langue se caressaient, se cherchaient et dansaient l'un contre l'autre.

Allen passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Kanda, détachant au passage l'élastique qui retenait sa queue de cheval légèrement humide. Les cheveux du brun dégringolèrent sur visage d'Allen. Celui-ci pouvait sentir les mèches de cheveux lui effleurer la peau. Une douce torture provoquant une hausse de température chez le musicien.

Kanda fit glisser sa main droite sur la chemise de son petit ami pour passer en dessous et pour caresser le ventre et le torse d'Allen, redessinant les lignes de son corps. Et provoquant une excitation grandissante pour les deux amants.

Ils se redressèrent pour retirer cette chemise gênante qui finit au sol, suivie du t-shirt de Kanda et du reste de leurs vêtements. Ils se rallongèrent dans les draps tout en s'embrassant. Les deux sentaient une chaleur vive parcourir leur corps, diminuant leur retenu face à l'autre. Les laissant maître d'eux même, pour l'instant seulement.

Kanda commença à embrassait le cou d'Allen, déposant des marques rouges de possessivité. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il mordilla, lécha, caressa de ses lèvres ce cou pâle et attirant. Intérieurement, le jeune homme brun était bouillonnant car il sentait Allen vibrer de plaisir sous ses attaques fiévreuses et il l'entendait également gémir son nom.

Le musicien dont les mains étaient posées dans le dos de Kanda, avait commencé à le griffer sensuellement, sentant des brûlures aphrodisiaques et soudaines dans son cou. Subissant les tortures affriolantes et érotiques, Allen laissait échapper des gémissements de sa bouche haletante. Ses yeux étaient voilés de désir et son érection était plus dure que jamais. D'ailleurs, pas seulement la sienne. Lors des déplacements de Kanda, son amant pouvait sentir le frôlement du membre tendu du brun contre ses cuisses.

Kanda posa sa main sur l'intimité d'Allen sans l'introduire à l'intérieur. Après l'accord de sa victime consentant, il glissa l'un de ses doigts puis un deuxième, préparant correctement son amant.

Le kendoka ramena ses lèvres à celle d'Allen et dans ce mouvement, leur érection entrèrent en contacte, les électrisant. Ils se trouvaient incontestablement dans un état de frénésie brute.

Ne pouvant plus résister, Kanda retira ses doigts et prit les cuisses d'Allen pour se placer entre.

Après un dernier baiser et un « Je t'aime, Yu.» dit dans un murmure suave, Kanda s'insinua en Allen. Celui-ci se crispa de douleur. Après un moment, Allen ondula légèrement du bassin donnant son autorisation au brun.

Kanda commença des va et viens lents et peu profond, ne provoquant chez Allen que de simples gémissements étouffés. Puis il accéléra frappant la prostate de son amant de temps en temps et lui arrachant des cris de plaisir puissants et entraînants. Kanda sentait sa jouissance atteindre le paroxysme.

Allen se lâcha complètement, ne retenant plus sa voix qu'il essayait de contenir depuis le début. Il arriva à sa limite et comme pour prévenir son amant, il s'agrippa au dos de celui-ci, le griffant sauvagement au passage. Dans un dernier mouvement, Kanda se déversa en Allen qui fit de même mais entre eux.

Essoufflés, ils essayaient de reprendre leur souffle. Le brun se laissa retomber sur le lit et entoura tendrement la taille d'Allen posant le dos de celui-ci contre son torse. Le kendoka ferma les yeux, se laissant entraîner dans un sommeil reposant.

Allen pouvait sentir le souffle de son petit ami sur sa joue, bercé par celui-ci, il se fit emporter par les bras de Morphée, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Le lendemain après-midi après plusieurs heures de cours, nos cinq amis discutaient devant le gymnase, attendant Sokaro-sensei, le prof de Sport. L'humeur de Kanda s'était considérablement détériorée entre la fin du précédent cours et maintenant.

-Toi, tu ne t'es toujours pas remis des surnoms du prof. Se moqua Allen.

-Damare, Moyashi !

-Oh, Yu-chan boude ! Intervint Lavi stoppant inconsciemment une future dispute.

-Tu m'appelle encore une fois par mon prénom et ce sera le dernier mot compréhensible que tu diras. Menaça Kanda, le regard aussi noir.

Lavi se contenta de rire jaune. Kanda était particulièrement effrayant juste avant un cours de sport.

-C'est vrai que les surnoms du prof sont…euh…Fit Lenalee à voix haut dans ses pensées.

-Stupides ! Affirma le kendoka.

-Erronés ! Affirma Allen.

-Inadmissibles ! Affirma Link.

-Fatigants ! Affirma le roux.

-Euh…oui, tout à la fois ! Confirma Lenalee.

Ils furent _malheureusement_ stoppés par le fameux prof qui leur ordonnait d'aller se changer. Lenalee se sépara donc de ses amis et ainsi elle ne put assiter aux cris de Lavi, dans les vestiaires.

-Oh, c'est quoi ça, Allen ?! Hurla t-il montrant du doigt le cou du musicien.

-Hein ? S'étonna sa victime.

…

…

Merde !

Ce fut sa seule pensée lorsqu'il vit ce que montrait Lavi dans le miroir. Kanda lui avait laissé un magnifique suçon dans le cou lors de leur acrobatie de hier soir.

-Mais c'est…c'est un SUÇON ! Cria Lavi contant de sa découverte.

Un silence brutal s'installa dans tout le vestiaire.

Plus personnes ne bougeaient, ni même ne respiraient.

Lavi qui était excité comme une puce et attendait visiblement une réponse.

Link était trop choqué pour parler. Il faut dire qu'Allen n'était pas le premier qu'on imaginait dans un lit avec une fille _ou un garçon_ dans le groupe. C'était indiscutablement Lavi, qui avait prouvait de nombreuse fois que sa vie sexuelle était remplie. Enfin réflexion faite, pas depuis quelques temps.

Kanda lui restait aussi silencieux d'un mort. Eviter de se faire remarquer, c'était la clé.

-Euh…finit par prononcer Allen, rouge comme une tomate.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une petite amie ! On la connaît ? Fit Lavi toujours aussi fort, trop stupide pour se rendre compte de la gêne de son ami.

-Je…je n'ai pas de petite amie ! Articula celui-ci le feu aux joues de plus en plus vif.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, il n'avait pas _une_ petite amie mais _un_ petit ami.

-Ouais, c'est ça ! Dit moi que tu t'es fait ça tout seul pendant que t'y es ! Déclara le roux toujours _heureux_.

Sauvé par le prof qui leur demandait de venir au gymnase, Allen soupira. Comment il allait s'en sortir ?

Enfin, il pourrait toujours y réfléchir durant le cours sauf que le destin n'était pas d'accord.

Allen se retrouva sur le banc de touche avec Lavi pendant que Lenalee, Link et Kanda étaient sur le terrain de basket en plein match.

Il était confronté au roux, une nouvelle fois.

-Dit donc elle est vachement dominatrice ta petite amie pour te laisser une marque comme ça !

« Si il savait. » pensa Allen. Parmi les _défauts_ de Kanda, il y avait la possessivité qui le rendait extrêmement dominateur lors de leurs ébats. Même si Allen ne s'en plaignait pas tant que ça.

-Lavi, on peut éviter d'en parler, s'il te plait ? C'est gênant. Expliqua le musicien, rougissant.

-Alors t'as vraiment une petite amie ! S'exclama le roux encore plus excité.

-Euh…non ! Répondit Allen et la réponse refroidit radicalement Lavi.

-T'es pas marrant Allen !

-Et puis d'ailleurs, je t'en pose des questions moi ?! Continua-t-il en se reprenant.

-Bah, tu peux si tu veux.

-Pas la peine, je sais déjà que tu sautes tous ce qui bouge.

-Eh ! Plus maintenant ! Protesta Lavi.

-Oh ! Le borgne, tu remplaces le travesti ! Cria le prof.

Le borgne étant le roux et le travesti étant Kanda à cause de ses longs cheveux. Le premier jour où Sokaro-sensei avais appelé le kendora comme ça, il l'avait **mais vraiment** mal pris. Si Allen, Lenalee, Link et Lavi n'avaient pas été là pour l'arrêter, il aurait envoyé le prof à l'Hospital si ce n'est pas à la morgue.

Après l'échange de joueur, le silence s'installa jusqu'à la réaction de Kanda.

-Oy, Moyashi ! Il va falloir que _tu_ sois plus discret !

-Je te rappel que c'est toi qui m'a fait cette marque, Bakanda !

-Tss ! Ils vont bien finir par oublier ! Lâcha le brun.

-Pour une fois que tu es optimiste, tu l'es beaucoup trop ! Provoqua Allen.

-Et demi-portion, je...

Kanda s'arrêta lui-même en entendant le prof.

-Le travesti, tu t'es assez reposé, tu remplaces l'épouvantail !

-Je vais finir par le tuer ce prof !

Après un autre échange de joueur, le silence s'installa de nouveau car l'épouvantail en question n'était autre que Link. Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas très bavard. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Link brisa lui-même le silence.

-Allen.

-Oui ? Fit Allen, incertain.

-Tu as donc une petite amie ?

-Euh…

Heureusement pour Allen, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

-L'épouvantail, tu retournes sur le terrain, la princesse tu viens sur le banc de touche ! Cria une nouvelle fois le prof.

Link se leva et retourna sur le terrain pendant que Lenalee alias la princesse venait s'asseoir. Allen commença à se demander si le prof l'avait oublié parce qu'à ce rythme-là, il n'allait pas jouer grand-chose du match.

-Oh, Allen tu as quoi dans le cou ? Fit innocemment Lenalee.

-Oh, c'est rien ! Répondit prestement Allen.

-Dit, tu n'es pas encore allé sur le terrain ?

-Le prof évite de me faire jouer en même temps que Kanda, la dernière fois on a fini par se battre.

Même si Allen ne voyait pas pourquoi il les mettait en même temps sur le banc de touche. Peut-être que sans l'adrénaline du jeu, ils paraissaient moins enclins à se disputer.

-C'est vrai ! Dit Allen, est ce que je pourrais te parler avant que tu ailles à ton club ? Demanda Lenalee, hésitante.

-Bien sûr ! Mais sur quoi ?

-Disons que j'ai un petit problème.

-…

Allen ne chercha pas à en savoir plus après tout, elle lui dirait dans moins d'une heure. Sur le terrain, il se tramait également des choses.

-Kanda est ce que je pourrais te parler après ? Demanda Lavi hésitant.

-Non ! Répondit ce dernier catégorique.

-Pourquoi ? Pleurnicha le roux.

-Après, j'ai le club de kendo !

-S'il te plait, pour ton ami ! Supplia Lavi.

-Quel ami ? Taquina le kendoka.

-Yu-chan, s'il te plait !

- Damare ! Et ne m'appel pas par mon prénom ! Commença à s'énerver Kanda.

-S'il te plait !

-Bon ok ! Tu la fermes maintenant !

Le cours se termina donc ainsi. Allen avait été effectivement oublié sur le banc et le match avait été remporté par l'équipe de Kanda. Comme Allen l'avait dit, il alla rejoindre Lenalee avant son club seulement les filles sont très longue pour se changer et il attendit devant. Kanda, lui avait été obligé de suivre Lavi qui le traînait par le bras vers l'arrière du gymnase.

-Lâche-moi, Crétin ! S'énerva le brun.

-Kanda ! Cria Lavi en se retournant vivement.

-O-oui ? répondit Kanda légèrement surpris.

Lavi inspira.

-J'aime Lenalee. Murmura t-il.

-Pourquoi tu murmures ? Demanda Kanda pas le moins du monde étonné.

-Ça ne te surprend pas ?

-Tu la dévores des yeux toute la journée, il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir ? Même le Moyashi est au courant !

-Ah bon ? Murmura le roux, surpris.

-Donc je disais pourquoi tu murmures ?

-Bah je ne voudrais pas que Komui soit au courant si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Ouais…Répondit le brun, se rappelant comment était le frère de Lenalee.

-Bon alors je fais quoi ?

-Qu'est j'en sais moi ? Répliqua Kanda qui se demandait pourquoi Lavi était venu le voir, lui.

-Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment là ? Glapit Lavi.

La conversation ne put continuer car deux personnes s'approchaient.

-Alors Lenalee, de quoi te voulais me parler ? Retentit la voix d'Allen.

Instinctivement, Lavi et Kanda se cachèrent derrière l'un des buissons. Allen et Lenalee venaient d'arriver.

-Allen ! Cria Lenalee.

-O-oui ? Répondit Allen carrément surpris.

Lenalee inspira.

-J'aime Lavi. Murmura-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu murmures ? Demanda le musicien, sans vraiment s'intéresser à la phrase précédente.

-Tu n'as pas l'air surpris ?

-Tu lui fais les yeux doux toute la journée. Je le savais déjà. Expliqua-t-il.

-Ah bon ?

-Donc je disais pourquoi tu murmures ?

-Bah je ne voudrais pas que mon frère soit au courant si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Dit-elle un peu blasée par le comportement de son frère.

-Ouais…Fit Allen sachant comment était Komui.

-Bon alors je fais quoi ? Demanda Lenalee pendant que derrière le buisson, Lavi était statufié de surprise et Kanda trouvait une certaine ressemblance entre sa discussion avec Lavi et celle qui se déroulait.

-Eh bien, tu peux lui dire pour commencer. Répondit Allen sérieusement.

-Si lui ne m'aime pas, notre amitié sera gâchée et puis…

-Et puis ? Questionna une nouvelle fois Allen, intéressé

-Et puis, je sais que Lavi a eu **beaucoup** de petites amies.

-C'est pas faux. Bon écoute Lenalee si tu aimes Lavi, tu dois lui dire. Je suis sûr que tu lui plais ! Fit le musicien en sachant pertinemment que Lavi était amoureux de la jeune femme.

-Tu crois ? Demanda t-elle perplexe.

-Oui !

-D'accord, je vais lui que je l'aime. Désolée de t'embêter avec ça Allen.

-Mais non. On a tous besoin de conseils un jour.

-Merci. Bon bah … j'y vais ! A demain. Exclama Lenalee, toute excitée.

-A demain !

Lorsque Lenalee et Allen furent partis. Kanda et Lavi sortirent de leur cachette. Le roux heureux comme personne d'autre et le kendora, exaspéré au plus haut point.

Allen arriva à son club de musique. Sûrement le club le plus spécial qui soit. Un membre. Pas de professeur car celui-ci étant Cross-sensei, l'être que personne ne voyait jamais. On se demandait pourquoi il était payé.

Allen s'installa au piano et commença à jouer. Une musique douce et triste qu'il jouait depuis des années cependant après quelques minutes, il fut interrompu.

-Salut gamin !fit le légendaire Cross.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? S'emporta Allen.

-Je suis prof ici, je te rappel !

-Oui mais vous ne venais jamais ! Répondit-il comme une évidence.

-Oui mais Cloud portait une robe aujourd'hui. Expliqua-t-il comme une évidence.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Déclara Allen levant les yeux au ciel.

-Eh, je t'ai pas oublié gamin ! Tiens ! Prononça t-il en lançant une pochette.

Allen attrapa la pochette qui au final était rempli de partitions.

-On dit quoi, gamin ?

-Merci, sensei ! Dit-il sans vraiment le penser.

-Au faite, tu en es où avec ton bien-aimé ? Demanda Cross en allumant une cigarette.

-J-je…je…enfin…vous…Bégayai Allen, rouge.

-Bah ça ne me regarde pas vraiment. Bon je me casse ! Fit-il avant de partir.

Finalement, Allen passa le reste de l'heure seul comme toujours. Plus tard, il rejoignit Kanda devant le dojo. Tout le monde était déjà parti. Allen trouva Kanda plus beau que jamais devant le soleil qui commençait à se coucher. Son petit-ami lui fessait de plus en plus d'effet alors qu'il avait pensé que le contraire se produirait après avoir fait l'amour. Allen commençai à trouver cela gênant.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda le kendoka en voyant la pochette dans les mains d'Allen.

-Des partions que m'a donné Cross-sensei.

-Il a refait surface lui ? Demanda Kanda en soulevant élégamment un sourcil.

-Seulement aujourd'hui. Le rassura Allen.

-Tss, on ne peut même pas le qualifier de prof.

Allen sourit. Il était absolument d'accord.

-Au faite, Moyashi je viens chez toi ce soir.

-Ok ! Répondit celui-ci, heureux.

-De toute façon je ne te demande pas ton avis ! Fit Kanda en s'approchant prés d'Allen, très prés.

Puis Kanda posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Allen. Un simple baiser. Une petite brûlure sucrée. Ils étaient encore au lycée quand même. Un peu de tenue.

Allen sourit intérieurement tout en savourant les lèvres de son petit-ami. Kanda était de plus en plus câlin ces temps-ci. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. De plus, le kendoka ne changerai jamais. Il s'invitait chez lui. Il décidait seul quand il viendrait. D'ailleurs en y pensant, Kanda squattait souvent chez lui.

En fait, tout le temps. Quasiment tous les week-ends. Et presque tous les jours de la semaine. Bref, Kanda était souvent chez Allen mais si cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Mais n'était-il pas un peu trop chez lui ?

…

Notre couple finit par se détacher et partir sans remarquer l'ombre pétrifiée à côté du dojo.

Lavi avait réussi à trouver Lenalee et à lui dire qu'il l'aimait de manière assez théâtrale. Maintenant, ils sortaient ensemble mais officieusement seulement. Il préférait vivre un peu plus longtemps avant de le rendre officiel et de mourir de la main de Komui.

Et c'était joyeusement qu'il s'était rendu au dojo pour remercier Kanda malgré le fait qu'il n'est pas été d'une grande aide et lui annoncer par la même occasion. Cependant il se stoppa lorsqu'il vit Allen et Kanda s'embrassaient. Pétrifié sur place, un question résonnait dans sa tête.

C'était quoi ce binz ?

Il devait rêver. Ce n'était pas possible. Eux, ensemble. Non, impossible. Absurde. Impensable. Aberrant. Et surtout bizarre ! EUX, incapable de passer une journée sans se disputer.

Une quatrième dimension.

Dans un élan de lucidité, Lavi remarqua que depuis quelques temps ils se disputaient beaucoup moins. Cependant, il retomba vite dans un état d'incompréhension.

NON, c'était inimaginable.

En plus, SI c'était le cas, ça voudrait dire qu'ils lui auraient menti, qu'ils lui auraient cachaient cette chose si importante. Cette chose vitale. Et pas seulement à lui, à Lenalee, à Link.

Sauf si…

Sauf si eux étaient déjà au courant. Non, Lenalee lui aurait dit, il en été sur. Alors...alors quoi ?

Ils sortaient ensemble ?

Lavi était totalement perdu, il commençait même à délirer alors il prit une décision.

Il voulait absolument des réponses. Et il allait en avoir.

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Attention:** La suite arrivera Samedi 28 Septembre au lieu de Mercredi 25 Septembre pour des raisons de facilité ayant cours toute la journée le Mercredi (les joies des études supérieurs).

Sinon Merci d'avoir lu mon travail et pour les fans du SasuNaru, des fictions vont bientôt arriver.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:** C'est comme ça que je l'aime !

**Auteur:** MadameMoe

**Couple:** Kanda x Allen

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent Katsura Hoshino.

**Chapitre 3 : Vérité, tentation et chute**

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il devrait être environs 10 heures. Lavi qui d'habitude s'octroyait une Grace-matinée, se trouvait devant une jolie maison avec une femme d'une quarantaine d'années.

- Excusez-moi, je pourrais parler à Yu Kanda, s'il vous plait ? Demanda Lavi, poliment.

-Je suis désolée, Yu n'est pas là.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Je repasserai demain.

-Il ne sera pas là demain non plus. Répondit la femme un peu gênée.

-Ah bon ?

- Tous les week-ends et quasiment tous les jours de la semaine, il dort chez un autre ami.

-Ah oui, quel ami ? Questionna le roux appréhendant la réponse.

-Hum…je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle. Il a étrangement les cheveux blancs et une cicatrice à œil gauche mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il est très gentil et poli.

Lavi eut le souffle coupé. Il se pouvait **concevoir** une relation entre Kanda et Allen mais qu'ils ne lui a aient pas dit, ça il avait du mal. Ils étaient amis, merde ! La femme en face de lui venait de briser une vérité inébranlable. Oui, c'était exactement cela. Kanda et Allen n'étaient plus de simples amis s'envoyant des insultes et se taquinant parfois violemment.

-Allen…Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

-Ah oui, c'est ça ! Allen Walker !

-De…depuis combien de temps va-t-il chez lui ? Dit-il hésitant.

-Deux mois.

Lavi eut le souffle coupé pour la deuxième fois. Ce n'était pas une vérité qui se briser mais une monde entier ! Deux mois et ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire ?! C'était une blague !?

-Mer…merci pour votre aide, au revoir. Marmonna Lavi en retenant sa colère.

-Ce n'est rien, au revoir.

Lavi n'avait plus d'un seul but, _avoir des réponses_. Il partit vers la direction qui lui en apporterait.

OoOoO KANDA OoOoO ALLEN OoOoO

-Yu, arrête…Gémit Allen.

-Quoi, ça ne te plait pas Moyashi ? Chuchota le brun, la voix sensuelle.

Allen et Kanda étaient dans la cuisine. Le musicien essayait de ranger les courses depuis déjà trente bonnes minutes et il y serait sûrement parvenu s'il n'y avait pas un kendoka qui se collait à lui pour l'enlacer par derrière, tout en lui mordillant le cou. Il attrapa les mains de Kanda afin de se libérer et se retourna face à lui.

- Yu. Aide-moi plutôt à ranger les courses. Dit-il fermement.

-Je veux un câlin, avant. Murmura ce dernier d'une voix terriblement sexy.

-Pervers ! Accusa vivement Allen.

-Juste un câlin, Moyashi. Rien d'autre.

Mais qu'est ce qui_ lui_ prenait ? Allen avait remarqué que son petit-ami demandait beaucoup plus de câlin ces temps-ci mais là ça devenait adictif. C'était bizarre…quoi que, après tout lui aussi réclamait plus d'attention à kanda. Mais, qu'est ce qui _leur_ prenait ?

- Aide-moi à ranger les courses d'abord.

-Ok mais ton tuteur n'est pas censé le faire.

- Il n'est jamais là.

Kanda ne répondit pas. Sujet sensible. À éviter.

Ce qui le préoccupait plus, c'était _son_ problème. Il tenait en une phrase : Il avait envie de faire l'amour au moyashi. Ok, c'est du déjà fait. Mais il en avait bien plus envi depuis quelques jours. Certes, il avait toujours était attiré par le moyashi, physiquement. Mais pas comme ça. Leur ébat n'étaient pas si fréquents : deux fois par semaine, pas plus. Il ne faisait que dormir ensemble le reste du temps. Mais là, c'était un _truc de dingue_, il voulait non seulement le faire quasiment tous les jours mais également n'importe où. Si Kanda n'avait pas une tel maîtrise de lui, il aurait déjà violé Allen une bonne dizaine de fois cette semaine.

Notre cher Iceberg fut tiré de ses charmantes pensées par un « DING DONG ».

Kanda et Allen se regardèrent. Qui cela pouvait t-il être ?

Ils n'avaient jamais de visite.

Le musicien alla ouvrir accompagné d'un kendoka curieux.

La surprise fut de taille.

Lavi.

Les observant tours à tours.

Le regard blessé.

-La…Lavi ? Fit Allen vraiment surpris et à court de mot.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Usagi ? Demanda Kanda, un peu surpris.

-Et toi ? Répondit brusquement Lavi, la mâchoire serré.

Le silence de nouveau.

-Tu…tu veux entrer ? Questionna Allen hésitant.

-Oui.

Ils étaient maintenant sur les canapés face à face, Lavi d'un côté et Allen et Kanda de l'autre. Les accusés contre l'accusateur. Et c'est l'accusateur qui commença à parler.

-Je suis allé chez toi, Kanda. Ta mère m'a dit que tu passais tous tes soirs et week-ends chez Allen. Depuis deux mois. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

Aïe ! La voix de Lavi était non seulement énervée mais en plus il n'avait pas appelait Kanda par son prénom comme d'habitude. Allen se sentait mal à l'aise. C'est vrai, il lui avait caché la vérité. Lavi avait tous les droits être en colère, blessé, offensé ou même les trois en même temps.

Ce n'était pas l'avis de Kanda. Cela ne les regardait pas, lui et les autres. Ok, ils étaient amis mais de ce côté-là, il n'y avait aucune raison de les informer.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Fit-il simplement de sa délicatesse innée.

-YU ! Hurla Allen stupéfié en se retournant vers son petit-ami.

-… « Yu » ? Demanda Lavi comme si il avait mal entendu.

Aïe ! Allen venait de commettre une grave erreur. Il se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise. Là impossible d'inventer quoique ce soit.

-Oui, « Yu ». Il m'appel comme ça !

Un silence pour la troisième fois.

-Est ce que vous sortez ensemble ? Finit par demander le roux.

Aucun mot ne sortait de la bouche d'Allen. Il n'arrivait pas à répondre. De toute façon, Kanda ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Ça ne te regarde pas ! Répondit le kendoka, toujours aussi délicat.

-Un peu, si ! Je suis votre ami ! Cria Lavi, énervé.

Ses mots perturbèrent encore plus le musicien. Un sentiment compressa sa poitrine.

Les remords.

-Et alors ? Demanda Kanda.

-Nous…Commença Allen, sachant au fond de lui qu'il fallait calmer le jeu et rapidement.

Kanda et Lavi qui avaient _presque _oubliés la présence d'Allen se retournèrent pour le regarder.

-Nous sortons ensemble depuis deux mois environs. Continua-t-il.

Kanda décida de ne plus intervenir, _pour l'instant_. Lavi, lui comprit qu'Allen serait plus compréhensif et coopérant pour lui répondre.

-Qui est au courant ? Demanda le rouquin espérant qu'il n'y ait personne.

-Personne à part Cross-sensei.

-Cross-sensei ? Fit-il surpris.

-Oui. Il nous a…surpris un jour. Expliqua le musicien gêné.

Allen se rappelait encore le jour où Cross les avait découvert entrains de s'embrassait…euh…sauvagement diront-nous dans la salle de musique. Il n'avait jamais été aussi gêné de sa vie.

Pendant qu'Allen se souvenait de sa mésaventure, Lavi s'était tu, calmé par les quelques réponses qu'il avait eu.

-Désolé…Lâcha le musicien.

-T'excuse pas moyashi.

-Je n'ai pas le droit à des excuses, moi et les autres ? Questionna Lavi.

-Pourquoi tu en aurais le droit ?

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Fit Lavi après tout c'était_ la question la plus importante._

-Tu voulais que l'on dise quoi ? « Salut, oh faite, le Moyashi et moi, on se saute quand on en a envie. Pas de problème ? »

Un quatrième silence pire que les autres. Personnes n'avaient les mots.

-On…on aurait compris. Finit par bafouiller Lavi.

Lavi savait qu'il mentait. Sa première réaction avait été de l'incompréhension total. Et elle n'aurait pas changé juste parce que ses amis lui aurait dit en face. Il n'avait pas réussi à imaginer ces deux-là ensemble. Et pourtant…

-Désolé…S'excusa-t-il.

-Lavi ? Demanda Allen, surpris.

-Alors comme ça vous sortez ensemble. Répéta le roux qui assimilait encore l'info.

-Baka ! Lâcha Kanda.

-Eh, Yu-chan ! C'est méchant ! Glapit-il.

-Ne m'appel pas par mon prénom ou je te coupe la langue !

Lavi pleurnicha comme il en avait l'habitude. L'atmosphère était détendu et cela arracha un soupir de soulagement à Allen qui attira l'attention de son ami.

-Dit Allen, ce suçon dans ton cou, c'est Kanda qui te la fait ?

Allen rougit instantanément.

-Ça ne te regarde pas ! Baka ! Hurla Kanda qui essayait de cacher quelques rougeurs.

Finalement, Lavi finit par partir souriant. Lundi, Allen et Kanda allaient annoncer à Lenalee et Link leur relation. Il s'imaginait déjà la scène.

Allen était désormais assis sur son lit. Il lisait un livre pendant que Kanda méditait au milieu de la chambre. Allen se demandait pourquoi il était plus attiré physiquement par son petit ami récemment. Car lui aussi commençait à voir cela comme un problème.

Et surtout est ce que Kanda ressentait la même chose que lui ?

Il allait tout de suite être fixer.

-Yu.

-Hum… Répondit le brun sans ouvrit les yeux.

-As-tu plus envie de me faire l'amour ces dernier temps ?

Le kendoka ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il venait de dire quoi le Moyashi, là ?

-Pardon ? Finit-il par demander.

-As-tu plus envie de me faire l'amour ces dernier temps ? Répéta Allen sans prendre en compte que cela perturbait son amant.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

-Moi oui…

Première bombe, touché.

-J'ai de plus en plus envie de te sentir en moi.

Deuxième bombe, touché.

-C'est comme si mon corps réclamait le tien sans jamais être rassasié.

Troisième bombe, touché, coulé.

Kanda était statufié. Ils avaient un problème. Ils ressentaient les mêmes choses. Et ça, c'était un problème.

Enfin il s'en doutait un peu en faite. Allen n'arrêtait pas de lui dire « Je t'aime. » depuis quelques temps. Bon, il lui disait tout le temps mais plus en ce moment. D'ailleurs, Kanda n'avait jamais réussi à lui dire. Il n'y arrivait pas. Mais il semblait qu'Allen ne s'en n'était pas rendu compte. Il ne lui avait fait aucunes remarques, là-dessus.

Comme Kanda ne répondait pas, Allen se leva pour s'asseoir devant celui-ci. Ce fut à ce moment de son petit ami reprit conscience.

-Moyashi ?

-Faisons un test ! Fit Allen souriant de son idée.

-Un test ? Questionna Kanda perplexe.

En guise de réponse, le musicien attrapa la nuque de son petit-ami et l'embrassa avec passion.

Le kendoka fut d'abord surpris puis en croissant le regard de son moyashi, il comprit.

-C'est de la provocation ? Demanda-t-il le regard insistant.

-Je te laisse le choix.

Aussitôt dit, Kanda se jeta sur Allen.

Les vêtements disparurent rapidement.

Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, libérant toute leur retenue de ces derniers jours, semaines.

Les cheveux de Kanda furent libérés par Allen. Ils tremblaient d'excitation et d'impatience.

Le kendoka glissa jusqu'au membre déjà fièrement tendu du musicien. Et le prit en bouche sans douceur et commença des va et viens. Allen gémit sous cette délicieuse torture.

Puis soudainement Kanda le mordit entraînant sa libération dans la bouche de celui-ci et un cri de plaisir. Le moyashi haltait, le regard encore voilait par l'orgasme. Le brun se redressa et attrapa Allen par les bras pour échanger leur place. Après s'être un peu calmé, Allen désormais à califourchon sur son amant, commença des caresses subtiles et partit avec sa bouche à la découverte de ce corps offert à lui.

Les brûlures sucrées et aphrodisiaques que Kanda subissait, brisèrent sa limite. Il prit la tête d'Allen pour le forcer à le regarder. Celui-ci comprit et après avoir posait un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Kanda, il prit le membre du brun pour l'emmener à son intimité.

Allen commença lentement à descendre sentant le sexe dur du kendoka entrer en lui. Il se crispa un peu.

Maintenant qu'il était assis sur les hanches de Kanda, ils attendirent un peu avant de commencer des va et viens. Ils gémirent pendant de longues minutes puis ils laissèrent échapper ensemble un cri rauque lors de leur libération simultanée.

Il fut convenu que lorsque l'un des deux en aurait envi, il le ferait. Désormais, ils se laisseraient guider par leur désir en tout cas pour leur ébat.

Le lendemain soir, après une journée fatigante où Lavi les avait harcelait de questions par portable, ils étaient dans la chambre d'Allen.

Kanda préparait son sac pour entrer chez lui pendant qu'Allen le regardait assis sur son lit, en pleine réflexion. Ces derniers événements l'avait fait beaucoup réfléchir et il avait remarqué quelque chose qui le dérangeait un peu.

Prés à partir, le brun s'approcha de lui et se baissa pour l'embrasser. Allen enroula ses bras autour du cou du kendoka. Il était heureux. Puis à la fin du baiser, toujours à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il murmura « Je t'aime. ».

Kanda, mal à l'aise, reposa ses lèvres sur celle d'Allen pour échapper à la question indirecte de son petit-ami. Il fuyait, il le savait mais dire « Je t'aime » lui était impossible. De plus tant que le moyashi ne s'en rendrait pas compte, ce ne serait qu'un petit problème. Il se releva pour partir après un « A demain. ». Cependant il fut stoppé par le musicien dont la voix était indifférente.

-Yu.

-Hum ? Fit Kanda en se retournant.

-Pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais « Je t'aime » ?

**Fin du Chapitre.**

Merci d'avoir lu mon travail. La suite samedi prochain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre:** C'est comme ça que je l'aime !

**Auteur:** MadameMoe

**Couple:** Kanda x Allen

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent Katsura Hoshino.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 4 : Défauts et Qualités**

En cette belle matinée, le lycée de la ville s'éveilla tranquillement. Les élèves les plus sérieux était déjà là pendant que les retardataires passaient in extrêmise le portail de l'école qui se fermait. Dans la salle de cours, Lenalee discutait joyeusement avec un Link, inexpressif lorsque Lavi arriva précipitamment dans la pièce s'attirant plusieurs regards curieux.

-LENALEE, LINK ! Cria Lavi, heureux.

Les deux nommés se retournèrent vers le roux surpris d'un tel comportement.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ? Demanda Link, reprenant son air sérieux.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire !

Link et Lenalee se regardèrent quelques secondes d'habitude Lavi ne se gênait pas pour dire tout ce qu'il savait.

-Maintenant c'est trop tard. Répondit finalement Lenalee.

-C'est énorme ! Allen… commença Lavi.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Allen ? Demanda soudainement la brune stoppant ainsi son petit-ami.

-Lenalee. Je consens que Lavi soit idiot cependant je ne pense pas qu'il le soit au point d'être heureux dans le cas d'un malheur arrivait à son ami. Expliqua le blond.

-Lavi n'est pas idiot ! S'emporta la jeune fille.

-Je peux continuer ? Questionna Lavi, toujours exité par ce qu'il allait dire.

Il s'était retenu tout le week-end d'envoyer un message aux autres mais maintenant sa patience était arrivée à son terme. Ses amis qui étaient à deux doigts de débattre sur la supposée intelligence du roux se retournèrent une nouvelle fois vers celui-ci.

-Donc je disais Allen et Kanda…Continua-t-il.

-Ils se sont encore battus ? Demanda Link, légèrement blasé.

-Non ! Cria Lavi qui n'arrivait pas à terminer ses phrase sans être interrompu.

-Ils se sont disputés ? Demanda aussitôt Lenalee, inquiète.

-Non ! Cria le jeune homme borne, à deux doigts de pleurer.

- Ils…Commença le blond pensant avoir trouvé la réponse.

-Vous allez me laisser finir oui !

Le silence se propaga dans toute la salle.

-Euh…désolé… Firent ses amis.

Lavi inspira un grand coup puis reprit.

-Donc Allen et Kanda…sortent ensemble ! Annonça Lavi, doucement.

Dans la tête d'absolument toutes les personnes présentes, le même schéma se déroula :

…ASSIMILATION DE L'INFORMATION…

…ANALYSE…

…RÉACTION…

-QUOI !? Résonna dans tout le lycée.

-Depuis de 2 mois ! Enfin quand on y pense, ça semble évidant. Il se dispute moins. Enchaina Lavi, pas du tout perturbé par le hurlement de stupéfaction.

-C'est …c'est géniale ! Fit Lenalee, encore incrédule.

-Et vous vous rappelais le suçon dans le cou d'Allen et bien c'était Kanda qui lui avait fait !

Pendant que Lenalee et Lavi débattaient de la vie sexuelle du couple. Link n'avait toujours pas digéré l'information. Allen, le garçon qu'il –il ne faut pas se mentir- aimait, sortait avec le garçon qu'il –il ne faut pas se mentir- détestait. Il avait du mal. Ses pensées d'incompréhension et de refus de la réalité furent _heureusement_ interrompues par l'arrivée soudaine des deux concernés.

-Je suis heureuse pour vous ! Fit Lenalee en s'approchant d'Allen.

-Désolé, j'ai tout raconté mais je ne pouvais pas me retenir. Expliqua Lavi à l'attention de Kanda.

Mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne répondit. Lenalee et Link remarquèrent toute de suite qu'il y avait un problème. Mais pas Lavi qui n'avait pas l'air de capter l'ambiance présente.

-Alors comment va notre petit couple ? Demanda-t-il, souriant comme jamais.

-Je pense que désormais le mot « couple » n'est plus approprié. Fit Allen.

-Hein ? Fit le roux d'une manière peu intelligente.

-C'est le mot « ex » maintenant. Continua-t-il.

-Mais…mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre samedi et aujourd'hui ? Questionna Lavi, n'en revenant pas.

La réponse ne put être donnée car le prof venait n'arriver, et Link du partir dans sa salle de cours. Ni Allen, ni Kanda ne semblait vouloir partir dans de longues explications. Le cours avec Monsieur Tiedoll fut d'ailleurs exécrable. L'ambiance était tout bonnement pourrie. Cela s'expliquait sûrement par :

1) L'aura « Je suis possédé par le Diable et si tu ne veux pas souffrir, ne me parles pas » de Allen

2) L'aura «Tu approches, je t'apprends à manger par les trous nez » de Kanda

3) L'aura «J'observe et je pose les questions après » de Lavi

4) L'aura « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça va si mal mais je me tais pour l'instant » de Lenalee

5) Le cours d'art plastique sur l'expression honnête des sentiments qui étrangement multiplié les cinq premières raisons par 10.

Bref il y avait un problème et pas un petit.

Il se passa 3 semaines comme cela. Allen et Kanda s'ignoraient superbement. Link et Allen traînaient désormais tout le temps ensemble. Quant à Lavi et Lenalee, ils étaient les misérables spectateurs de cette lamentable scène jusqu'à qu'ils décident de faire quelque chose. Discuter.

Ça promettait.

C'est donc dans cette vision des choses que Lavi alla parler à Kanda.

Kanda était au dojo comme d'habitude. Moment où il était seul –personne n'avait intégré le club en sachant que le brun en fessait parti- et où il pouvait réfléchir. Enfin depuis 10 minutes, c'était un peu fichu. L'idiot de service l'emmerdait à le regarder sans parler. Il voulait lui dire de dégager mais si Kanda fessait cela, il engageait la discussion et il savait pourquoi l'autre était là. Alors bouche cousue.

SAUF QUE, il en avait marre !

-Dégage ! Je ne peux pas me concentrer ! Annonça le kendoka.

-Eh bien ! Je commencer à me dire que ça ne marcherait pas. Fit Lavi souriant de sa victoire.

-Dégage seulement !

-Non ! répondit-il courageux.

-Dégage où tu meurs dans les prochaines minutes ! Menaça le brun.

-Et bien, dans ces dernières minutes de mon existence, tu me diras ce qui s'est passé.

-Rien. Trancha-t-il

-Rien ? Ça fait trois semaines que vous vous ignorez.

-Ça ne te regarde pas !

-Tu ne vas pas me la refaire celle-là quand même !

Le silence se propagea puis après quelques minutes stressantes, Kanda répondit d'une voix basse. Très basse.

-…On s'est engueulé. C'est tout.

Lavi soupira. Il avançait. C'était déjà ça.

-Et pourquoi vous ne vous réconciliez pas ?

-Parce que. Fit brutalement Kanda.

-Sur quoi vous vous étés engueulé ? Demanda le roux sentant que le vrai problème, c'était le sujet de leur dispute.

-Je… je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais.

Lavi le regarda quelques secondes.

-Je vais certainement me faire tuer pour t'avoir dit ça mais BAKA !

-Hein ? Dit son interlocuteur, surpris.

-T'es un idiot ! Un abruti ! Tu comprends ses mots ?! S'emporta Lavi, hors de lui.

-J'y peux rien, j'y arrive pas ! Exclama le kendoka, énervé.

-Comment ça tu n'y arrive pas ? Se calma subitement le roux.

-Je ne l'ai même jamais dit à mes propres parents !

Le silence s'imposa une nouvelle fois. Kanda rougit de sa déclaration en remarquant que Lavi le regardait les yeux exorbités. Puis celui-ci se reprit rapidement.

-Houlà, t'es vraiment misanthrope en fait.

-Là ferme ! S'énerva Kanda.

-Bon, ok ! Tu vas le voir. Répondit le roux sans prêtait attention à sa survie.

-Hors de question !

-Fait un effort bon sang. Désespéra Lavi.

-Et pourquoi moi ?

-Euh…c'est toi le problème. Dit-il comme une évidence.

-Je te dis que je n'y arrive pas.

-Entraînes toi devant une glace avant.

-T'as d'autre idées foireuse ! Grogna Kanda.

-Attends. Je cherche ! Rigola Lavi en sachant pertinament que son ami ferrait ce qu'il lui avait conseillé.

Le roux finit par partir et à la fin du club Kanda alla voir Allen dans la salle de musique. Il s'apprêtait à partir.

- Que veux-tu ? Fit Allen visiblement en colère.

Là, sur le toit de l'école où Kanda l'avait emmenait, le musicien était agacé. Il s'en voulait de se sentir coupable. C'était lui qui avait rompu. C'était lui qui avait amené cette situation. Enfin pas vraiment, au fond si son idiot de petit-ami lui avait dit seulement trois petits mots, ils n'en seraient pas là !

-Tu comptes me faire la gueule encore longtemps ? Demanda le kendoka.

-Oui. Répondit simplement Allen.

-Je pense qu'il faut parler. Annonça durement Kanda en essayant de ne pas s'énerver face au manque évident de coopération de son interlocuteur.

-De quoi ?

-Arrête ! Il faut discuter et tu le sais. Dit-il en haussant la voix.

-Je ne veux pas. Il n'y a rien à dire. On s'est séparé après une dispute. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Dit Allen en haussant également la voix.

-Allen, c'est si important que je te le dise ?

-Oui, c'est important ! Cela prouve que tu m'aimes ! Cria Allen.

-Je te l'ai prouvais de plusieurs autres façons. Cria Kanda.

-Je sais que tu m'aimes mais…Commença le musicien.

-Tu préfères Link ! Finit le brun.

-Qu'est-ce que Link viens faire là-dedans !? Cria toujours Allen après un léger silence de réflexion.

-Je trouve que tu es bien proche de lui ces derniers temps !

En effet, Kanda avait grincé des dents lorsque son petit-ami ou plutôt ex petit-ami s'était rapproché du blond. Il n'avait pas apprécié. Il avait préféré ne rien dire, de toute façon est-ce qu'il pouvait dire, il ne sortait plus avec Allen. Mais là, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire le reproche.

-Hein ?

-Laisse tomber ! Fit Kanda en balançant sa jalousie au fond de lui.

-Ecoutes Yu, ça suffit ! Enonça le jeune homme défiguré pensant qu'il fallait arrêter les frais.

-Ça suffit ? Non, je ne crois pas, dit moi pourquoi c'est si important ? Hurla Kanda.

-Ça fait mal, lorsque je te dis « je t'aime » et que tu restes silencieux. Hurla Allen. Je voudrais juste l'entendre au moins une fois ! C'est si compliqué à comprendre!

-JE T'AIME!

…

Allen écarquilla les yeux et toute sa colère s'envola instantanément. Kanda, lui pensa simplement que si il devait y avoir une personne pour lui arracher ses mots c'était bien l'homme en face de lui.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Allen sauta dans les bras de Kanda pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer ! Kanda ne le savait peut-être pas mais il venait de lui prouver qu'il pouvait être ensemble. Allen n'était pas stupide il avait réfléchi ces dernières semaines. Si Kanda ne pouvait pas lui accorder cela alors ils n'avaient aucun avenir.

Quelques jours plus tard, Allen se trouvait devant Link. Celui-ci avait appris que le couple s'était reformé et avait décidé de faire sa déclaration au musicien qui était actuellement en train de le regarder depuis cinq minutes n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Je sais que la réponse est « non » mais pourquoi Kanda ? Demanda finalement Link.

Allen repris ses esprits.

-Je…je suis désolé, Link.

-Je sais, je veux juste savoir pourquoi lui ?

Allen ne sut pas quoi répondre. Pourquoi Kanda ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

**-**Il est souvent de mauvaise humeur, et même si vous êtes un couple, vous vous disputez régulièrement. Il est jaloux, possessif, irrespectueux et totalement insupportable.

Allen rigola. Oui, Kanda était exactement comme ça. Il était souvent de mauvaise humeur mais il suffisait d'un baiser pour qu'il devienne tendre. Ils se disputaient au moins trois fois par jour mais pour des broutilles qui au finale étaient oubliées après un murmure amoureux de l'un ou de l'autre. Kanda était jaloux mais Allen ne pouvait d'en être fier. Kanda était possessif mais Allen ne pouvait qu'apprécier cela. Kanda était irrespectueux mais au fond c'était ça façon d'être et Kanda n'était pas insupportable. Non. Pas avec lui.

-C'est comme ça que je l'aime. Répondit Allen.

Lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un, c'est avec ses qualités et surtout avec ses défauts.

**Fin de la Fanfic.**

Merci d'avoir lu mon travail.


End file.
